Perdidos en el Amor
by ranadechocolate
Summary: Ron ama en secreto a Hermione, & al revés, pero lo que no saben es que deberán demostrarlo perdidos en un bosque desconocido & tenebroso, esperando a que los encuentren ¿cómo lo harán? FIC COMPLETO!
1. ¿Como es eso que te extraño?

Perdidos en el Amor ~

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo es eso que te extraño?**

_La mujer que amo es un pedazo de cielo en mis manos, es un rayito caliente de sol que abriga mi alma dormida... La mujer que amo es un minuto de paz en medio de la más sangrienta guerra, es la lluvia mojando el suelo reseco de un campo cultivado..._

Aquel día había amanecido muy frío. Todo estaba, allá afuera, estaba cubierto de neblina y si salías de casa se te congelaban hasta los huesos. No había un tonto que estuviera paseándose por ahí en esos momentos, pero era demasiado temprano para que un pelirrojo de 18 años estuviera despierto hace más de una hora, mirando su pequeña ventana como si se pudiera distinguir algo en el exterior. No se veía más que una espesa niebla y su respiración evaporada en el vidrio. Parecía no importarle .Él no miraba la ventana, aunque sus ojos estuvieran posados en ella, tenía la mirada perdida en ella sin importar lo tonto que pareciera, si no que Ron Weasley se perdió en un pensamiento que lo hizo olvidarse de muchas cosas, cosas que habitualmente hacía, y una de ellas era dormir hasta tarde, sin preocuparse de nada ni de nadie, haciendo que su madre se enojara con él, y obligándola a decirle que era un flojo y que debía trabajar. En su mente se posaba una mirada fulminante de ojos café, pelo, la chica tenía pelo enmarañado y su rostro era levemente estricto, pero bello. ¿Qué significaba eso? Su mejor amiga… la que tantas veces lo había salvado de aprietos, la que siempre lo ayudaba en los deberes de Hogwarts por más de que discutiera con él más de una hora, pero igual terminaba haciéndolo, la que se preocupaba por él aunque no lo demostrara, con la que siempre terminaba discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó, golpeando con una patada su antiguo baúl de Hogwarts – No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? Si nunca había sentido algo así por ti… - Dijo pensando en ella. Y luego se sorprendió al haber dicho eso en voz alta. Eso lo estaba torturando.

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par y un muchacho de cabellos azabache entró. Primero lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y luego miró a su alrededor.

Ron se encontraba, en ese momento, sentado en su cama y con las dos manos en la sien.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Harry al verlo así.

Harry Potter había llegado un día antes a la Madriguera. Y eso había sido un consuelo para Ron, ya que se encontraba más solo que nunca. Harry era mucho más independiente que Ron. Él si había encontrado trabajo en el ministerio y se había vuelto un excelente auror, haciendo que Alastor Moody fuera un simple trabajador en comparación con él, tanto así que ya casi lo nombrarían jefe de ese departamento.

- Nada, Harry – Respondió el pelirrojo sin ganas. No quería hablar mucho con su amigo, a decir verdad, no quería hablar con nadie.

Sabía que Ron no iba a decirle nada. Decidió cambiar el tema, pero aún así quedó con sus dudas.

- Pensé que estaría dormido. Es muy temprano aún – Dijo Harry abriendo los ojos.

- No te sorprendas, no estoy enfermo ni nada – Le aclaró Ron algo irritado – Sólo que no podía dormir pensando en… - pero se detuvo abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Pensando en qué? – Dijo Harry intrigado – O… ¿en quién? – Quiso saber lo que pensaba Ron.

De un momento a otro Ron se puso extremadamente nervioso. ¿Sería bueno decirle a su amigo lo que le estaba sucediendo?

_'Será mejor que no…No me comprendería, aunque sé que es mi mejor amigo' Pensó_

- Nada ni nadie en especial – Mintió rápidamente.

- Bien… - Dijo Harry un poco confundido - Si tienes hambre, baja a desayunar, o te quedarás con las sobras – Rió para si, tratando de hacer una broma y para asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no estaba tan mal como su familia le había mencionado.

Ron sólo asintió sin ánimos y Harry, sin entender nada, salió de la habitación, comprobando los rumores de la Madriguera.

Y cuando finalmente quedó, nuevamente, solo, se hizo muchas preguntas: ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo es que la extrañaba tanto? ¿Cómo es que no dejaba de pensarla? ¿Qué le ocurría? Se estaba volviendo loco.

Y no era para menos. ¿Desde cuando pensaba tanto en ella? Lo cierto era que ella era muy hermosa para sus ojos, y también era cierto que no la veía desde que salieron de Hogwarts, después de la última guerra… última guerra en donde la besó por primera vez. Pero ¿Y qué?... Está bien, ¡la había besado! Pero nada entre ellos volvió a pasar. Nunca más se volvieron a ver o tuvieron otro especial momento y no había razón para sentir cosas extrañas en su estómago al recordar que llegaría en cualquier momento.

- No tengo hambre… - Dijo algo confundido de si mismo, por lo que no bajó a desayunar.

Prefirió arreglarse un poco para cuando se encontrara con su amiga.

- Espera, Ron – Se dijo a si mismo - ¿Por qué debes arreglarte para verla? No eres una chica. Además ella es tu mejor amiga y te ha visto en las peores condiciones… - Pero luego de dos segundos reflexionó y dijo:- Aunque peinarme un poco no me vendría mal.

Luego de una hora ya estaba perfumado, peinado, arreglado y hasta bien vestido. Se había bañado y había buscado su mejor vestimenta. Y luego no entendía porque lo hacía. Sólo quería volver a impresionarla como antes, sólo quería ver que ella también sentía lo mismo por él. Se imaginaba lo lindo que pudiera haber sido si ellos hubieran sido algo más después de todo lo sucedido… y pensar que todo hubiera sido diferente.

- ¿Estaré bien así? – Se preguntó mirándose al pequeño espejo situado cerca de su mesita de noche, donde una fotografía se situaba ahí. La tomó delicadamente y la miró. En ella estaban Harry, él y ella… su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Salían los tres abrazados y muy felices. Quería volver a revivir todos esos momentos ya.

Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana. Aún la niebla cubría todo y recién eran las 8:00 de la mañana. ¿A qué hora llegaría?

Aunque no lo reconociera, solo quería verla de nuevo. Estaba ansioso de pasar unas semanas junto a ella y obviamente poder recordar viejos tiempos con Harry. Pero lo que más extrañaba era tener esas extrañas discusiones que lo ponían malhumorado siempre, que lo hacían sentir mal después de gritarle en la cara y que ella se desquitara haciendo lo mismo, pero hiriéndolo hasta la piel… Ojala llegara pronto.

- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Eres un demente!… - Volvió a decirse pero esta vez alguien le respondió.

- Quizás si.

Ron se sobresaltó al ver a Harry parado en el borde de la puerta. Él estaba mirándolo de forma muy extraña.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – Le preguntó - ¿Y por qué estás tan perfumado? ¿Y…?

- Por que iré a desayunar… - Se excusó, fue lo único que pudo ocurrírsele - ya sabes, a mamá nunca le ha gustado que estemos impresentables en la mesa – Respondió Ron.

- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso? – Preguntó Harry. ¿Por qué Ron se estaba comportando de esa manera?

- Desde hoy – Dijo Ron. .

Pero la verdad pensó que no tenía hambre por primera vez en su vida. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Se estaba volviendo un enfermo que debería darse un paseo por San Mungo? - Si que estoy loco…– Dijo Ron en forma de susurro.

Susurro que Harry escuchó perfectamente. Miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido tratando de buscarle una respuesta al rostro de Ron, pero como no lo encontró, quiso preguntarle directamente.

- ¿Loco? ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé… ni yo puedo entenderlo.

- ¿Quieres contarme algo? – Le propuso su amigo para su bien. Pero Ron no le respondió. – Tus hermanos me han dicho que incluso antes de que yo llegara haz estado muy extraño…

- ¿Extraño? – Preguntó el pelirrojo como si no supiera de que estaba hablando – No estoy extraño. Sabes que siempre inventan cosas, Harry.

- ¿Seguro? – Le preguntó Harry – Es que…de verdad lo estás. ¿No será porque hoy llega…? – comenzó a decir, pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se defendió – No es por eso, Harry, de verdad…

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me haz dejado terminar! – Dijo Harry muy sorprendido, viendo a su mejor amigo - Vamos, Ron, siempre dije que podías confiar en mi…

- Si, Harry, pero…- Dijo Ron, pero luego se arrepintió – pero no creo que sea bueno… Creo que lo sabes, nos viste besarnos.

Y ahí fue cuando Harry entendió de lo que el pelirrojo hablaba. Su mejor amigo aún quería a su amiga. No podía culparlo… él había visto besarse a los dos, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad se querían.

- Entonces… ¿eso es lo que te afecta? – Preguntó tímidamente sin sabes que hacer ni decir.

- En cierta parte si, aún no estoy muy claro, o quizá si, no… pero no quiero hablar de eso – Contestó Ron cabizbajo.

Harry no sabía como se sentía Ron en ese momento, aunque sólo lo imaginaba, estaba muy confundido.

Y antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, Harry lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a la cocina, donde la señora Weasley se encontraba limpiándola con su varita mágica.

- Buenos días, mamá – saludó Ron a la señora Weasley que lo miró muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Estás muy guapo, Ronnie – Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

- ¡Ya, mamá, déjame! Sólo es que… como tú dices que… ¡Ah, olvídalo! ...- Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sacarse de encima a su madre - ¿Ha quedado algo para mi del desayuno? – Preguntó sin ganas. Se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que su madre le respondiera.

- Claro que si, Ron. Aquí tienes – La señora Weasley hizo levitar el desayuno del pelirrojo y él comenzó a comer sin ganas las tostadas con mermelada y un café hirviendo – No sé que te ha sucedido hoy, ¡hasta te levantaste temprano! – Comentó la señora Weasley llena de asombro y complicidad. Se veía muy contenta ese día, más de lo normal.

- Si… - Fue lo único que dijo Ron. ¿Acaso él no podía levantarse temprano de vez en cuando? ¿Era muy extraño eso para que todos se lo recalcaran? Como si fuera algo nunca antes visto… bueno, puede que si. Pero ahora eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

¡Su amiga vendría para poder acompañarlos a uno de los mundiales de quidditch! Eso, verdaderamente, era mucho más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso cuando ella llegara a la Madriguera se comportaría como un estúpido sólo porque la tendrá cerca durante dos semanas? Hacía un gran esfuerzo ya que a ella no le gustaba ese deporte, para nada. Pero agradecía que ella viniera a visitarlo. La extrañaba, si, pero no era para tanto. _Pero es que ella es tan linda _– Pensó. Pero luego se sobresaltó al haber dicho eso.

Tenía mil preguntas en su mente y él no podía responderla, además dudaba mucho de que alguien de su familia o Harry pudiera sacarlo de dudas, de seguro que pondrían a reír hasta que terminara el año. Entonces… ¿Quién podía explicarle lo que le sucedía?

- Aunque no tan temprano, ya que todos nos levantamos antes para dejar todo listo para mañana. No quiero que nada les falte en estas semanas. Además hoy llega…- Pero antes de que la señora Weasley pudiera terminar Ron la interrumpió.

- ¡AH! –gritó con desesperación. Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en la lengua, y ahora la sentía completamente extraña, se había quemado con su café ya que se encontraba demasiado caliente para él. Abrió la boca y comenzó lanzarse aire con la mano.

Lo que le faltaba, ¿Podría haber otra cosa que alterara mucho más sus nervios?

La señora Weasley sólo negó con la cabeza y salió inmediatamente de la cocina, cuando Ginny la llamaba desde la sala.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal, pero eso no era el final. Aún había más.

Ron notó, de pronto, por la ventana de la cocina, que una sombra se deslizaba lentamente por su jardín. Apenas podía distinguirla, pero se trataba de una mujer, no había duda. ¿Quién podría ser allá afuera con todo ese frío que hacia?, fuera quien fuera, esperaba que no quedara congelada. Y luego de un segundo a otro, como si todo hubiera pasado muy rápido, golpearon la puerta.

Se escucharon pasos apresuras desde la sala, y la señora Weasley abrió la puerta rápidamente antes de gritar:

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que gusto verte nuevamente! ¡Pasa, pasa! Mira el frío que hace.

Eso fue la gota que renvalsó el vaso. ¡Ya había llegado la visita más esperada de ese último tiempo! Ron abrió los ojos como platos y tragó con dificultad el sorbo de café que un segundo antes se había echado a la boca. Un momento… ya se había puesto a sudar. Se había puesto inmediatamente nervioso, sus orejas se volvieron rojas, al igual que su rostro. No había estado tan nervioso desde su equipo favorito de quidditch, los chudley cannons, estaban en la final de los mundiales y sólo tenían oportunidad de ganas con penales. Pero repentinamente su taza de café se le deslizó entre sus dedos, haciendo que esta tuviera contacto con el suelo y se partiera en mil pedazos.

- ¡Por Dios! – Escuchó lejanamente la voz de su madre algo exaltada.

De pronto volvió a la normalidad. Lo había olvidado en ese segundo. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo si en lo que único que había pensado durante semanas era en su llegada? ¡En lo único que había pensado era en ella! ¡En lo único que había imaginado era su llegada y en verla por primera vez después de unos largos meses.

Su madre entró corriendo a la cocina con cara de preocupación, seguida de todos los demás pegadas a sus talones. Todos estaban ahí mirándolo con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que había pasado, pero querían saber lo sucedido. Pero con una fugaz mirada se fijó casualmente en una cosa: en ella, en un rincón con cara de preocupada estaba de pie apartada a los demás. No podía creer que por fin su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, había llegado a la Madriguera. Que por fin había llegado para calmar sus ansias. Por fin había llegado a su hogar para que nuevamente tuviera que mirarla embelesado.

Pensó que ella estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que la había visto en la última guerra y eso ya era decir mucho. Ahora su cabello era hermosamente liso y cuidado, y poseía algo de maquillaje en el rostro. Se fijó en aquello porque ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos en ese momento. Encontró sus ojos color café, con los suyos. Ahora si iba a volverse más loco de lo que estaba.


	2. La llegada de la ilusión

**Capítulo 2: La llegada de ilusión.**

_La mujer que amo es capaz de secar hasta la última de mis lágrimas con su sonrisa, y a la vez es capaz de provocarme el mayor de los llantos sólo con decirme que me ama en el momento que más lo necesito..._

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó su madre algo alarmada.

La voz de la señora Weasley lo hizo reaccionar, nuevamente, saliendo de su trance y respondió agachándose para recoger los pedazos de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina.

- Nada, mamá… Sólo es que ¡AH! – Al estar tan nervioso se había cortado accidentalmente el dedo índice con uno de los vidrios y su dedo sangraba.

Ron se levantó rápidamente con la orejas más rojas de lo normal, queriendo no haber sido el hazme reír de todos los presentes. ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto le estuviera pasando a él, en un mismo día y en frente de Hermione?

Los gemelos, Fred y George, sólo rodaron los ojos, queriendo decir un comentario pero se contuvieron ya que estaban seguros de que su madre les diría algo no muy amigable.

Harry miraba sin entender a su mejor amigo ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Pero le bastó girar su cabeza solo un poco para darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba a su izquierda, algo cohibida pero preocupada igual que él. Y Ginny estaba a la derecha de Harry, tenía brazos cruzados como si lo que le había sucedido a Ron fuera la torpeza de él de todos los días.

- Ven, Ronnie, a sanarte tu dedo – Dijo la señora Weasley a su hijo con un toque de ternura, sacando su varita, y tratando a este como un niño de cinco años.

- Si, pequeño Ronnie, ve a ponerte una vendita de caricaturas en tu pobre dedito… - No pudo resistir decir Fred, fingiendo estar conmovido y apenado por lo ocurrido. Pero su madre lo miró muy enfadada, por lo que Fred bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

- Descuide, señora Weasley, yo limpio esto – Se ofreció Hermione pero Molly se negó rotundamente al ver que la castaña sacaba su varita para limpiar los restos de la taza.

- Nada de eso, Hermione, acabas de llegar. – Dijo la señora Weasley.

- Lo haré con magia, no se preocupe… - Insistió Hermione tratando de hacer lo que se proponía pero sabía que la señora Weasley no iba a dejarse ganar.

- Nada de eso… Que lo haga Ginny – Dijo la madre de los Weasley haciendo que su hija comenzara a discutir inmediatamente.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Esa fue la torpeza de Ron! ¡La que siempre ha tenido, porque tengo que ser yo quien…!

Pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera los insultos de su hermana dirigidos hacia él, era como si su alrededor se hubiera extinguido de un segundo a otro sin saber el porqué. Este miraba a Hermione y ella lo miraba también pero de reojo y algo nerviosa después de lo ocurrido.

- Deja de reclamar, Ginny, y haz lo que te digo – Le cortó la señora Weasley a su hija y esta, a regañadientes, comenzó a limpiar el desastre de su hermano.

- No, mamá, no importa. No es nada – Decía Ron tratando de librarse de su madre y que esta le dejara el dedo dañado.

- ¿Seguro, Ron? …- Le preguntó y éste asintió casi suplicándole que ya no lo dejara en vergüenza - está bien – se rindió – Hermione, ya sabes donde ubicarte, en la habitación de Ginny. – Se dirigió a la castaña.

- Gracias, señora Weasley – Dijo Hermione algo despistada.

La señora Weasley se fue seguida por Ginny (quien le reclamaba aún, diciendo muchas cosas atropelladamente mientras iba pegada a sus talones) Y los gemelos salieron de la cocina también, sin antes decir uno de sus comentarios:

- Y esto ha sido otro capítulo de: "Las tonterías de Ron" – Comenzó Fred.

- Claro que si, televidentes, véannos mañana a la misma hora, pero quizá diferente lugar… - Terminó George.

- Ya cállense par de copias – Les cortó Ron algo molesto por el comentario de los dos.

Harry pensó que sería mejor dejarlos solos por un momento, así que se fue sigilosamente a la puerta de la cocina y salió sin ser visto por sus dos mejores amigos.

Y Ron, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Se había quedado solo con Hermione. Como predijo, sus orejas se volvieron rojas y él se puso muy nervioso, la verdad nunca había dejado de estarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la castaña acercándose lentamente a Ron.

- Si, si – afirmó el pelirrojo algo incómodo – se me pasará. Fue, solamente, una estupidez.

Hermione le sonrió.

- Por cierto – se adelantó Ron antes de sonrojarse ante ella – Bienvenida, Hermione.

Esta, quien no se había esperado aquello, sonrió mucho más y se abalanzó al pelirrojo, que quedó petrificado. Hermione lo abrazaba después de tantos meses de ausencia.

- ¡Hermione! – Reaccionó Ron asombrado al contacto físico de ella.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó la castaña con el rostro encendido, separándose de el. - Es que no te veía desde… ya sabes y… - titubeó – iré a ver a tu madre.

Se excusó muy nerviosa, pero Ron no la dejó.

- Espera… - dijo calmado pero aún así Hermione se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta – Tienes razón. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Ya hora fue él quien se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Sentía su aroma tan cerca de él. Quizás eso era lo que más extrañaba de ella, su aroma y sus abrazos. Y no solo las peleas que habían tenido en sus años en Hogwarts.

- Hermione puedes…

Alguien había interrumpido ese momento, haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran inmediatamente. Y luego se sonrojaron cuando la señora Weasley sonrió ante aquella escena.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir…Entiendo que se extrañen mucho y… - Comenzó a decir Molly y se podía ver de lejos que parecía algo emocionada.

A la señora Weasley le había encantado ver aquello. Siempre había querido que Hermione fuera parte de la familia Weasley.

- No… - le cortó su hijo, inmediatamente – no haz interrumpido nada, mamá – Pero cuando su madre lo miró fijamente a los ojos, dijo: - Permiso – Trató de escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina, pero su madre lo detuvo.

- Espera, Ron. ¿Por qué no le llevas el…? – pero Hermione le corrigió al instante, viendo que la señora Weasley no sabía como se llama lo que Hermione ocupaba para llevar sus cosas.

- La maleta – Dijo.

- ¿La que? – Preguntó Molly – Oh, olvídalo Hermione, como sabes, no tengo idea de cachivaches muggles- Miró a su hijo – Ron, sube la… maleta- Hermione asintió dando a saber que así estaba correcto - de Hermione al cuarto de Ginny.

- Encantado… – aceptó el pelirrojo y salió de ahí queriendo no haber sido descubierto por su madre en esas condiciones.

Subió por las escaleras el equipaje de la castaña y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. La abrió fuertemente y entró haciendo una mueca al ver lo que había en ella. Olía a un perfume floral que inundaba todo el cuarto. Todo estaba cubierto de rosa. Por donde vieras el color rosado reinaba en esa habitación. Y en las paredes, fotografías de magos famosos y guapos, jugadores de quidditch se posaban en ellas. Ellos saludaban, sonreían o guiñaban uno de sus ojos coquetamente.

Ron tenía ganas inevitables de vomitar.

- ¡Ron, Fred, George!

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y salió al pasillo, donde la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos se abrió de par en par y ellos salieron juntos con Harry, que ya se encontraba allí. Su padre los llamaba desde abajo y supuso que no se trataría de nada bueno.

- ¿Y ahora que hicimos? – Preguntó Fred.

- ¡Te dije que no pusiéramos esos dulces en los de papá! – Se preocupó George.

- ¿Me dijiste? ¡Tú los pusiste! – Fred apuntó a su hermano gemelo con el dedo índice en el pecho.

- ¡Está bien! – Habló George quitando el dedo de Fred a un lado - Pero cuando lo probamos sólo hacía desaparecer la nariz ¿verdad? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Creo que si – Respondió Fred inseguro.

- Que hicieron… ¿Qué? – Preguntaron confundidos Harry y Ron, pero el señor Weasley, que acababa de llegar del ministerio, los llamaba desde el primer piso de la madriguera.

- ¡Chicos, por favor bajen ya!

Juntos bajaron extrañados a la cocina, donde el señor Weasley se encontraba tomando desayuno. Ahí también estaba Ginny, Hermione y Bill.

- Quiero que le saquen todos los gnomos del jardín a mamá antes de irnos – Les pidió el señor Weasley a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ron - ¡Hace mucho que no hacemos eso! Lo hacíamos en los veranos cuando íbamos a Hogwarts…

- Por lo mismo, Ron – dijo la señora Weasley – No quiero que me dejen con todos esos gnomos merodeando a las gallinas.

- Bueno, es cierto – Corroboró George – Ayer tropecé por culpa de uno de ellos y maté a una gallina.

Todos quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera loco y desquiciado.

- Con razón faltaba una ayer… - Dijo la señora Weasley con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – Pero bueno, quiero que lo hagan…

- ¡Mamá..! – comenzaron los gemelos y Ron, pero su madre los hizo callar al levantar una mano.

- Nada de reclamos. Lo hacen ahora… - Y les lanzó una mirada severa.

- Si. Bill, su madre y yo iremos al callejón Diagon. Espero que hagan su trabajo, ya no son unos niños pequeños – les advirtió el señor Weasley mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. – Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe porqué el otro día mi nariz desapareció? Tuve que darme una vuelta por San Mungo.

La señora Weasley supuso quienes habrían hecho eso, después de todo había vivido con ellos desde siempre y los conocía demasiado para hacerse la tonta.

- ¡Fred, George! – Gritó Molly furiosa de que sus hijos no maduraran lo suficiente teniendo mayoría de edad - ¿Fred, George? – Preguntó.

Los gemelos ya no se encontraban en ese momento. Ya habían desaparecido misteriosamente, como siempre lo hacían cuando sus bromas provocaban problemas.

- Valla verano… - Se quejó Ron, mientras mareaba a un gnomo que le decía groserías.

Ya estaban cumpliendo con su deber en el jardín y algunas veces competían por quién lanzaba a un gnomo más lejos.

- Si. Estos malditos no paran de hablar cuando uno los saca de sus asquerosos agujeros – Dijo George algo molesto por haber sacado un gnomo muy gordo que, como dijo, no dejaba de hablar.

- Pero bueno… ¿Hacemos otra competencia? Yo ya quiero lanzar a este – Dijo Harry con otro en sus manos. Lo tenía de cabeza ya que había resultado muy agresivo.

El pelirrojo iba a contestar un "si" igual que los demás pero no pudo, ya que todo se complicó cuando de los agujeros comenzaron a salir, aparte de esos horribles gnomos, arañas muy grandes y peludas. Él se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño y no volvió más al jardín.

Se encaminó dentro de la casa sintiendo el calor que había en ella recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo. De pronto algo le produjo curiosidad ¿Qué estarían haciendo las chicas en ese momento? se dirigió a la cocina para ver que hacían su hermana y, por su puesto, Hermione. Sorprendentemente hablaban como si no estuvieran haciendo nada útil. Como si estuvieran sentadas en un sillón frente a una chimenea, como la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Dime, Hermione. ¿Sigues comunicándote con Viktor Krum? – Escuchó decir a su hermana. Ron tragó con dificultad, tratando de no perder el control al oír ese nombre, ya que cada vez que lo hacía perdía todo su genio y comenzaba a gritarle a quien sea.

Hermione rió, pero no contestó al instante. Probablemente estaban lavando los platos, ya que se sentía la loza y el agua corriendo, pero claramente, con magia.

- ¡Cuéntame, Hermione, estamos solas! – Insistió Ginny con la voz ansiosa – Además, no tienes porque guardármelo o mentirme… no tiene nada de malo.

Ron estaba bastante interesado en saber cual sería la respuesta de Hermione, para irse a otro lugar, así que se quedó ahí escondido, rogando para escuchar la respuesta de la castaña y nadie lo descubriera.

- Bueno… - dudó Hermione.

El pelirrojo se asomó un poco más a la puerta y vio que la castaña sonreía y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

– Si – Respondió al fin, haciendo que Ginny riera algo emocionada por la respuesta de la castaña – Es que Viktor es muy tierno. Nos comunicamos siempre, a pesar de que estemos muy lejos, ya sabes. Ha decir verdad siempre me escribe y no se le olvida mandarme detalles – Suspiró - Aunque eso no es lo que más me gusta de él, claro.

Ron, fuera de la cocina, ya estaba destrozado. Pero agudizó más el oído para saber más.

- Y dime… ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó la pelirroja a Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hermione algo cohibida y sorprendida por el interrogatorio de Ginny – Wow, Ginny, ¿qué es todo esto?

- ¡Hay, Hermione! No te hagas. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que evadir las cosas? . Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando... ¿Te gusta, si o no? – Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, siendo muy insistente.

- Que curiosa eres, Ginny – Dijo la castaña moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y riendo silenciosamente - Aunque... –Comenzó a decir la chica, pero Ron no podía escuchar más, se rindió.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo, aunque sigiloso no tanto, ya que al desesperarse por salir no se dio cuenta de que una de las ventanas de la casa estaba abierta hacia adentro e inesperadamente chocó, y no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor que sentía en la frente. Se encaminó rápido, con la mano en la cabeza, que sentía que se le partiría en dos y se fue nuevamente al jardín, llevando consigo un malestar en el pecho. Creía que una rabia surgía en su interior. Aunque era mucho mejor estar en medio de arañas asquerosas y peludas y esos tontos gnomos, hasta golpearse en la cabeza con una ventana, que estar escuchando a Hermione en la cocina tan emocionada confesarle a su hermana que aún estaba enamorada de Viktor Krum, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Además ya creía saber la respuesta de la castaña.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, porque la verdad a mí me encantó mucho más que el anterior :) , era muy fome el capítulo 1 así que quise ponerle un poco más de diversión con la participación de los gemelos (L) que me encantan. Sé que en el 7º libro muere Fred, pero quise que en este fic él estuviera vivo, porque odié la parte en donde él murió… lloré mucho :| , en fin, gracias por los reviews! , :) dejen más para saber si subiré el capitulo 3 :), Chaitu!


	3. Peleas y deseos

**Capítulo 3:** **Peleas y deseos.**

_La mujer que amo es el ser que comprende más allá de la mirada, más allá de lo físico y lo elemental... ella sabe dibujar esperanzas, mañanas fascinantes, viajes estelares y encuentros sublimes con sólo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar... y llevarme con ella..._

Se sentía ahogado en un agujero negro del que no saldría jamás. Miraba a todas direcciones pero no podía distinguir nada, ni siquiera sus manos. Pero… ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? O ¿ese no era un lugar específico? Lo que quería decir es si ese lugar existiría o no. No entendía nada, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y no tener que respirar más con dificultad, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por primera vez sentía unas enormes ganas de reunirse con su familia y estar en armonía con ellos, también, claro, con su mejor amigo Harry y…Hermione.

Y con sólo pensar su nombre todo se iluminó rápidamente. Sonrió por un momento, pensando en que todo se había arreglado y por fin había vuelto a respirar bien, pero luego algo sucedió.

La vio…si, ahí estaba, pero ¡con él! Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo hasta que él se cansase, pero cuando Hermione lo miró, le sonrió maliciosamente y besó con pasión al mismísimo Viktor Krum.

Y de pronto comenzó a ahogarse nuevamente, sólo que ahora sentía que el aire se le escapaba muy rápido, era como si no quisiera llenar sus pulmones… Y comenzó a asfixiarse, a marearse…Ya no podía respirar más…

- Ron… - Escuchó su nombre con una voz femenina a lo lejos, y poco a poco se le llenaron los pulmones de aire.

Se despertó sobresaltado y respiró con dificultad, además de entrecortadamente. Poco a poco su visión se aclaró y pudo ver a Harry en la otra cama de su habitación mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y preocupación.

- Parece que no soy el único que tiene pesadillas – Dijo Harry incorporándose, saliendo de la cama y negando con la cabeza.

Pero Ron no se había dado cuenta de que una castaña se encontraba sentada a los pies de su cama. El pelirrojo se secó el sudor helado de la frente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó – Parecía como si fueras a ahogarte.

La miró detenidamente. Hermione tenía una ceja levantada y eso le hizo recordar su sueño, como la castaña lo había mirado en esa fugaz escena.

Se sintió enojado. Enfurecido consigo mismo y con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no hubiera valorado aquel beso en la guerra? ¿Hermione lo besó porque si? Y por último ¿él era tan estúpido como para ilusionarse con ella y creer que de verdad lo quería como él?

Se desató rápidamente de sus sábanas y salió de su cama. Hermione lo siguió con el ceño fruncido.

- Ron – Pronunció lentamente

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo de mala gana. Harry lo miró asombrado.

- Tu… - Contestó Hermione confundida y haciendo como que no había escuchado – Tu madre dice que bajen a desayunar, ya…nos vamos.

Ron revolvía el cajón de su ropa furiosamente. Deseaba que Hermione se marchara de ahí lo antes posible, pero ella seguía mirándolo.

- ¿Algo más? – Le preguntó Ron encontrando por fin la prenda que iba a colocarse.

- eh… - Comenzó a decir la castaña, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Lo que pasa es que Ron quiso decir "Gracias" – Dijo algo nervioso queriendo que entre sus dos mejores amigos no se armara una de sus peleas - ¿No es así Ron?

- No – Dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry se puso pálido y miró a Hermione preocupado, pero para su suerte, ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Harry no podía creer que no le hubiera dicho nada a Ron.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó su amigo.

- ¿Qué crees que debo ponerme para ir a los mundiales, Harry? – Preguntó el pelirrojo cambiando de tema radicalmente – Ya quiero ver quidditch, hace tiempo que no…

- ¡No cambies el tema como otras veces, sólo porque te conviene! – Le cortó Harry acercándose a Ron. No tenía idea de porque el pelirrojo se había comportado como un cretino con su amiga.

En eso, Ron giró y lo miró seriamente. No era la primera vez que Harry le gritaba así.

- ¡No me hables así, porque sabes perfectamente que ya no tienes ningún parentesco con Quién-tú-sabes! – Le dijo sin pensarlo primero.

Harry no podía creer que Ron estuviera tan de mala gana para hablarle de esa manera.

- ¡No sé lo que te está pasando! – Le gritó Harry a su amigo. Siguiéndolo mientras que el otro se quitaba su pijama para colocarse un sweater.

Estaba oscuro no había duda de que era de madrugada. Hacía un frío enorme, pero eso no impidió que los dos se pusieran rojos de ira.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Eres tú el que viene a gritarme! – Se defendió Ron.

- ¡Es porque te lo mereces, y lo sabes bien! – Gritó Harry.

- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡¡Creo que Quién-tú-sabes nunca desapareció de ti!! – Atacó Ron, acercándose desafiante a Harry.

- ¡¡Si eres tan hombre ¿Por qué no lo llamas Voldemort?!! O ¿Aun te atemoriza decir su nombre? – Dijo Harry sacando su varita rápidamente de su bolsillo. Y Ron la tomó ágilmente de su mesita de noche.

Los dos se apuntaban no sólo con las varitas si no también con la mirada. Cuanto se odiaban en ese momento… como nunca lo habían hecho.

- ¡Yo lo hice desaparecer! – Gritó Harry enterrándole la varita a Ron en el pecho.

- ¡Pues no completamente! ¡Aún se quedó en ti, Potter! – Dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo.

El otro chico no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más, ya no le importaba que fuera su mejor amigo, sólo quería hacerle entender que no tuvo que tratarlo de esa manera.

- Vamos Fred. Tú a Harry y yo a Ron, porque si no se apuran perderemos el traslador.

Los gemelos habían aparecido en el umbral de la puerta y actuaban como si los dos chicos fueran un par de gnomos a quienes había que separa y lanzar lejos.

- _¡Levicorpus! – _Dijeron a coro los gemelos.

Harry y Ron gritaron aterrorizados al encontrarse de cabeza colgando de un tobillo. Eso no impidió dejar pensar a Harry lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, ni tampoco a Ron decir palabrotas.

Sus varitas habían salido disparadas de sus manos.

- Wow, pequeño Ronnie, ¿Con esa boca le dices a mamá que la quieres? – Preguntó Fred rodando los ojos.

- ¡Qué te importa! – Le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor perdiendo la paciencia.

Fred miró a George y juntos se guiñaron el ojo.

Los dos chicos colgados temieron ante esa doble señal.

Y con un movimiento de varita los gemelos provocaron que Harry y Ron se movieran de un lado a otro haciendo que los muchachos se golpearan en la cabeza, el uno contra el otro.

Chillaron por el golpe y eso hizo que Ron se enfureciera aún más.

- ¡Bájame ya, idiota! – Le exigió a su hermano moviendo los brazos agitadamente.

George no esperó a que Ron se lo repitiera ni mucho menos que le siguiera diciendo palabras que le molestaban, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo en voz baja y maliciosamente:

- _Liberacorpus._

Ron cayó como un saco de papas al suelo haciendo un ruido tremendo. Se levantó enfurecido y quiso seguir a su hermano para ahorcarlo, pero los gemelos ya se habían desaparecido y habían dejado a Ron más furioso de lo que antes estaba.

- ¡Malditos, me las pagarán! – Gritó lanzando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

De pronto se giró y vio a Harry parado frente a él. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso tan rápido? Habían peleado por una cosa que ni siquiera estaban hablando. Todo se fue por otro camino y terminaron gritándose como nunca lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

- Lo siento – Se atrevió a decir el chico de la cicatriz.

Pensándolo bien ¿Qué haría Ron sin su mejor amigo? No tuvo que esperar más de dos segundos, también se disculpó con él sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

Y media hora después salían de la madriguera, tratando de irse rápidamente, ya que la señora Weasley estaba muy nerviosa preguntándole a todos si les faltaba algo y diciéndole a los gemelos que "por favor" se portaran bien, una vez en su vida. Luego, caminaron para adentrarse en un enorme bosque por el cual había que cruzar para llegar a la sima de una colina donde se encontraría el traslador, fuera el objeto que fuese, tal cosa los llevaría directo a ver los mundiales de quidditch como lo habían hecho cuando tenían 14 años.

Ron se sentía afligido, por más de que todo se haya arreglado con Harry, aun sentía que no debió comportarse así con su amiga, después de todo ella no tenia idea de nada de lo que le ocurría a él.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, mientras Hermione hablaba con su hermana Ginny muy animada. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había acercado y de las señas que le proporcionaba este para que ella desapareciera. Sólo le lanzó un desprecio ofendida y se adelantó a alcanzar a Harry.

- Hermione… - Comenzó a decir pero ella le cortó enseguida.

- Si vienes a tratarme como se te la gana es mejor que te alejes de mí, ¿quieres? – Dijo acelerando el paso.

- ¡No! ¡Hermione, lo siento! – Se apresuró a decirle para que ella lo oyera – No quise tratarte así…

- Pero lo hiciste, Ronald – Dijo Hermione parándose en seco, y mirándolo fijamente.

Aquellos ojos… ¡Cuánto lo ponían nervioso! Pero amaba que lo miraba aunque sea una sola vez. No podía dejarla ir así como así, sabiendo que se había comportado muy mal con ella. Debía disculparse ahora o su orgullo se lo comería como tantas veces y lo dejaría así.

- Sé que lo hice… Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Siempre tratándome como si fuera cualquier cosa! – Le gritó ella. Se habían olvidado del mundo, se habían olvidado de los demás.

- ¿Tratándote como si fueras cualquier cosa? ¡Claro que no es así! – Quiso explicarle el pelirrojo pero Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hice? Amaneciste con de mal humor y te desquitas conmigo como siempre ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo iba a responderle, pero Hermione caminó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Ron suspiró, sabia perfectamente que pelear con Hermione era muy fácil, pero lo difícil era reconciliarse con ella. Se quedó ahí parado, acompañado solamente de su mochila que se posaba en su espalda, pero supo enseguida que no debía darse por vencido, y debía seguir luchando por ella.

Corrió detrás de ella, hecho una bala, pero Hermione iba más deprisa de lo normal.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! – Y cuando la alcanzó le dijo – Hermione, lo siento, de verdad no quise tratarte así.

- Olvídalo, Ronald – Recibió como respuesta, y se adelantó aún más para alcanzar a Ginny.

Pero Ron no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, ¡Cuantas veces había peleado con ella! Ya tenía experiencia en todo esto.

- Espera – La tomó del brazo, al alcanzarla nuevamente, e hizo que ésta lo mirara.

- ¡Ron, suéltame! ¡Se irán los demás! – Se quejó ella mirando a los Weasley y a Harry alejarse.

- Dime que me perdonas y te dejaré ir – Dijo Ron mirándola. Le encantaba mirarla y más cuando ella tenía esa expresión de enojada en su rostro.

- Dime que te ha pasado y te perdonaré… -Le dijo ella usando casi las mismas palabras que había usado Ron.

- Es que… - ¿Qué iba a decirle? Miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda, pero ¿Cómo unos árboles iban a ayudarle?

- Olvídalo… te perdono. – Dijo Hermione al fin con cara de resignación, pero no había quitado completamente su enojo.

Ron sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Aunque ella se resistió completamente y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda. Al pelirrojo no le importó en absoluto y la abrazó más fuerte aún provocando que la castaña riera después de gritarle:

- ¡Ya suéltame, Ron! … ¿Desde cuando das tantas muestras de afecto? – Le preguntó la chica luego de abrazarse.

A Ron se le encendieron las mejillas y para que decir las orejas. Le hubiera encantado haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades, y no le importaba que se encontraran en ese bosque tan tenebroso, y tampoco le importó que los demás hayan desaparecido de su vista. Y lo mejor era que… ahí no se encontraba Viktor Krum.

Así que su impulso y deseo fue más fuerte que su voluntad. La miró fijamente, como tantas veces lo hacía ella, mientras Hermione le sonreía juguetonamente, la tomó de los hombros y la trajo hacia él.

Hermione, claramente, lo tomó como una broma. Pero luego de que su mejor amigo comenzara a acercarse peligrosamente a ella hizo desaparecer su sonrisa y lo miró también.

¿Qué pasaría si ella volvía a besar a su mejor amigo así como en la última guerra de Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasaría?

De pronto, ella también sintió deseo de besarlo, de volver a probar esos labios… pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo correcto. No en ese momento. Se separó de él rápidamente, muy nerviosa y con el rostro encendido.

Ron por su parte se odiaba a cada segundo. ¿Por qué se había demorado tanto? ¿Por qué no, de una vez por todas, le decía a través de un beso a su amiga que la amaba?

- Ron… - Dijo ella entrecortadamente.

El pelirrojo tragó con dificultad, pensando que nuevamente había metido la pata.

- Perdóname, Hermione… Yo no… - Quiso explicarle pero como tantas veces había pasado, la castaña evadió el tema.

- Vamos… ya no veo a los demás y no quiero perderme aquí.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Se sentía frustrado, un imbécil. Por que todo lo hacía mal…

- No veo a los demás… - La voz de Hermione lo hizo salir de su trance.

- Deben estar cerca, no nos hemos demorado tanto – Dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla, se notaba que la castaña se encontraba preocupada.

Pero Ron, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un camino muy largo, en donde no había que doblar a ninguna parte. Y no había rastro de los demás.

Después de unos minutos, al pasar rápidamente por el camino de tierra, no había ni huellas de los Weasley y Harry. Esto ya se estaba poniendo mal.

- Ron… - Volvió a nombrar Hermione – Me parece…que estamos…

Se miraron lentamente y juntos dijeron:

- Perdidos.


	4. El Refugio Perfecto

_**Capítulo 4: El refugio perfecto.**_

_Yo sé que esta mujer a la que amo tanto es tan especial que un día tal vez la pierda, que sin haberme pertenecido nunca, se aleje de mi lado... pero estoy tan feliz de amarla que solo me importa darle gracias a Dios por haberme permitido encontrarla, conocerla, disfrutarla y sobre todo respetarla..._

- No tiene caso, Hermione...- Decía el pelirrojo con un tono cansado.

Habían caminado por más de dos horas tratando de encontrar a los demás, pero no funcionó. No habían querido ultilizar magia tampoco, porque en ese bosque podian haber muchos muggles. A Hermione le costaría su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y a Ron... bueno a Ron el reto de su madre.

Ron lo único que hacía era caminar tras la castaña, rogándole que se detuviera. Él también estaba preocupado ¿qué pasaba si no los encontraban? Ron no podía cocinarse sólo y sabía muy bien que Hermione no era buena en eso.

La fatiga los envolvió después de un rato, y se detuvieron a descarnsar un poco. El cielo se habia puesto gris y unas pequeñas y débiles gotas caían sobres ellos. El frío se hizo presente también y Ron veía como Hermione comenzaba a temblar, así que se acercó a ella y se quitó la chaqueta para dársela, ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Tienes frío y... - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Hermione. Él se quedó petrificado, nunca esperó un gesto así de ella y menos en ese momento.

- Vamos, Ron, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche - La castaña miró el cielo - Se acerca una tormenta.

Él asintió aún confundido y cuando la chica comenzaba a caminar, Ron reaccionó y la detuvo.

- Espera, Hermione... me parece que es mejor usar magia para que nos encuentren, no pienso quedarme aqui en este bosque... - dijo mirando a su al rededor. Todo se habia vuelto oscuro, la noche había caído ya.

- Ron...

- No, Hermione, quiero salir de aquí, no me importa el castigo que me den por hacer magia en un lugar repleto de muggles... - Dijo el pelirrojo decidido - Sé que en la prisión de Azkaban la pasaré mucho más bien que en este lugar tan tenebroso - Buscó su varita entre las cosas de su mochila. Cuando la encontró apuntó con ella al oscuro cielo, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna miró a la castaña.

Hermione estaba nerviosa... nadie sabría lo que pasaría.

- Tranquila... - Le dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, algo temblorosa, por los nervios y por el frio que hacía. Entonces Ron no lo dudó más y aún con la varita en alto pronunció.

- ¡PERICULUM!

Nada sucedió. Ron pensó que se había equivocado al lanzar el hechizo y miró a Hermione pidiendo ayuda. Ella también había pensado lo mismo, por lo que alzó su varita y dijo:

- ¡PERICULUM!

Pero no pasó nada. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, no entendian que pasaba. Y simplemente llegaron a la conclusión de que en ese bosque no se podía hacer magia.

_" Bien " - Pensó Ron - " Ahora si que estamos perdidos. "_

Hermione suspiró y sólo pudo decir:

- Sigamos caminando...

Una hora más caminando se había echo más que larga. Ron había comenzado a quejarse porque estaba cansado o porque sentía hambre. Hermione no decía nada, pero estaba tan cansada y hambrienta como el pelirrojo. Pero Ron no se detenía a callarse por lo que la castaña le tomó la mano para que se apurara...a tal contacto fisico el pelirrojo se cayó de inmediato y sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas. La mano fría y suave de Hermione le producía unas mariposas inexplicables en el estómago, ese estómago vacío en ese momento. Pero a pesar de todo, eso se le olvido y se aferró a la mano de Hermione para ayudarla a caminar entre las ramas. La miraba de reojo varias veces para poder creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad, y ahi la veía cada vez que la miraba... junto a él. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llovía a cántaros, mojándolos completamente. Y luego comenzó a pensar ¿Cómo sería la vida sin ella? de seguro él no viviría. Sentía tantas cosas por ella, estaba TAN enamorado que verse sin Hermione en su vida sería una locura. Y justo cuando pensó que se hundiría en sus pensamientos, sintió la mano de Hermione apretarla contra la suya. La miró rápidamente para saber lo que sucedía y vió que la castaña miraba fijamente a un lugar entre los árboles. No dudó en hacer lo mismo y lo primero que vió fue una pequeña cabaña como la de Hagrid.

- ¡Por Merlín, estamos salvados! - Exclamó Ron con felicidad y cuando se disponía a caminar, Hermione lo tiró del brazo - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Le preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- Me dirijo a esa cabaña, Hermione, ya que, por si no lo recuerdas, estamos perdidos hace más de 4 horas, y por si no te haz dado cuenta, llueve como si se fuera a caer el cielo - Le respondió Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y... qué haremos...? - Preguntó insegura.

- Pues... ir a la cabaña y decir lo que nos ha pasado... pedir ayuda, Hermione - Le informó el pelirrojo incapaz de creer que él sabía lo que había que hacer y ella no.

Caminaron lentamente hacía la pequeña casita de madera que se encontraba frente a ellos. Y aún de la mano, Ron tocó la puerta... Nadie respondió por lo que el pelirrojo lo hizo de nuevo. La puerta se abrió de par en par, sin que el chico haya echo algo.

- ¡Ron! - Dijo Hermione pensando que el pelirrojo había sido el que abria la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, yo no fui! - se defendió - No se como pudo abrirse... pero me parece que no hay nadie. ¿Qué sucede si...?

- No, Ron, no entraremos. - Dijo Hermione decidida.

- ¿Te quedarás aqui muerta de frío y con la lluvia mojándote entera? - Le preguntó a la castaña aún con las manos en la puerta, y al ver que ella no respondía él dijo - Pues yo no... - Y después de eso entró muy lento a la cálida cabaña, en donde la chimenea se encontraba encendida.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver muebles rústicos, una pequeña cocina, una cama y un cuarto de baño. Definitivamente alli vivia gente, porque había mucha comida y ropa encima de la cama. La cabaña estaba muy bien adornada.

Hermione había entrado también pisándole los talones a Ron sin que él se diera cuenta.

- Esto es perfecto... - Susurró Ron con una sonrisa.

- Lo es... - Dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo y sonrieron los dos encontrando sus miradas.

Luego de un rato los dos habían ocupado la ropa que estaba en el pequeño armario o encima de la cama. La ropa mojada la colocaron frente a la chimenea y Hermione seguía diciendo que eso no era correcto que debían irse de ahí.

- 'Erma'ony no 'ebes p'eocupa'te...

- Ron, cuando tragues lo que llevas en la boca me hablas, ya que así no te entiendo nada - Dijo Hermione un poco molesta, pero luego comenzó a reír al ver al pelirrojo con tantas ganas comiendo. Ella se sentó a su lado e hizo lo mismo, moría de hambre. Comieron pan, galletas, de todo un poco de lo que había ahí, y luego cuando la fatiga se había ido Ron suspiró y se llevó las manos al vientre.

- ¡Wow! Ahora si me siento bien...

Hermione rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es hora de dormir, estoy un poco cansada - Dijo la castaña mirándolo con ternura. Se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió a la cama, pero se quedó paraba en frente de ésta.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Es que... - Hermione se volteó para mirar al pelirrojo, y al hacerlo Ron notó que estaba ruborizada - hay ... sólo una cama - Terminó de decir.

- oh... - dijo Ron - pero.. no es problema, digo... tú puedes dormir alli, yo en el sofá.

- No es necesario, Ron.. yo dormiré en el sofá - Dijo Hermione decidida.

- ¿Estás loca? - Le dijo él - Tú descansa... aquí hay muchas frazadas para taparme - Sonrió - Buenas noches.

Ella se le quedó mirando un momento, con la sonrisa aún en la cara y se encaminó hacia él para besarlo en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches...

Su beso fue tan cálido, que Ron sintió que ella aún estaba ahí besándolo. Nunca sabía cuando Hermione lo sorprendería, pero cada vez le gustaba más lo que ella hacía.

Vió como Hermione se acostaba y unos minutos después se quedaba dormida. La observó mucho tiempo, la miraba y estaba pendiente de lo que ella pudiera hacer. Estuvo más de una hora en esa posición, viendo cada movimiento, escuchando su respiración y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea un momento. Estaba muy cansado pero no podía dormir. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero la principal era ella. ¿Acaso el beso que le dió hace un año fue por nada? ¿Fue por que sí? Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado un segundo antes, ese recuerdo estaba en su memoria y sabía que no se iría fácilmente. Y es que debía admitirlo... La amaba, la amaba como nunca amó a una mujer en su vida. Le gustaba observarla, le gustaba escucharla gritar o enojarse, le gustaba verla hablar, suspirar, sonreír... Y es que decir todo lo que le gusta de ella le costaría toda la noche, por lo que sólo pudo pensar una cosa:

_" Me enamoré de Hermione Granger..." _


	5. Una Canción Para Tí

CAPÍTULO 5: " UNA CANCIÓN PARA TÍ "

_Amor mío... seguiré soñando con ese día... seguiré pidiéndole a Dios por un momento a tu lado, por una caricia de tus manos, por un beso de tus labios..._

Ahí estaba ella abrazada al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero ésta vez no era por el frío que hacía, si no por el frío que sentía... Temía por su vida y por la de su amigo.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par y segundos después, figuras encapuchadas entraron violentamente.

- Aquí estás, Weasley... - Pronunció uno de ellos

Hermione dejó escapar un grito reflejando terror en su cara. Ron a su lado no parecía asustado si no resignado, la miró, acarició su mejilla y soltó su mano para acercarse a los mortífagos.

Uno de ellos levantó su varita con una sonrisa maligna. La castaña no entendía nada, no sabía porque ellos estaban ahi, en la cabaña del bosque abandonada, pero haciéndose la valiente dijo:

- ¡Aquí no funciona la magia! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse desde los ojos de la chica, y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. No entendía por qué se sentía tan indefensa, sólo quería que Ron estuviese a su lado.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees, Granger?

No se dió cuenta cuando un hombre se le acercó y se encontraba a su lado hablándole muy cerca con su aliento horrible en su cara. Y cuando se distrajo mirando al hombre pudo escuchar:

- Avada Kedavra.

El cuerpo de Ron cayó al suelo sin vida...

-¡RON!

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que escuchó fue caer una olla al suelo.

Ron se asustó tanto por el grito de Hermione que dejó caer una olla que recientemente había tomado para , solamente, mirarla y pensó que estaba haciendo mal o algo.

- ¡¿Qué hice? - Dijo espantado pero de un momento a otro se vio abrazado por la muchacha, fuertemente.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Hermione desesperada, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- S-si - contentó el pelirrojo algo confundido - No hice nada, Hermione, sólo quería preparar el desayuno...

Hermione suspiró aliviada, y hasta encontró muy tierno el comentario de Ron.

- Discúlpame... - Dijo la chica separándose de él - Es que... tuve una pesadilla. ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Preguntó de pronto para que Ron no le hiciera una encuenta sobre lo que había soñado.

Tiempo después comieron unas ricas tostadas. Hermione ya se había calmado, incluso ahora se reía con las tonterías que decía Ronald.

Y pensar que él amaba verla sonreír, por eso estaba dispuesto hasta hacer lo más ridiculo del mundo para que su mejor amiga se riera, para que se sintiera bien.

Las tostadas que había preparado Hermione estaban de lujo, se había asombrado tanto de que estuvieran tan deliciosas, que le preguntó a que se debía, después de todo la castaña nunca había cocinado bien y ella le contó que su madre la había enseñado para que luego sus mejores amigos no se quejaran si es que tenían que escapar de nuevo.

- Gracias, Herm, tus tostadas estaban deliciosas - Comentó Ron luego de limpiar todo lo del desayuno.

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto la chica un poco sorprendida - Había soñado mucho con este momento - Y dicho esto los dos rieron.

De pronto Ron se fijó en algo que se encontraba en una esquina. Un objeto que él nunca había visto en la vida y por lo curioso que era se acercó. Lo miró y lo tocó suavemente haciendo un sonido agradable. Hermione se había dado cuenta y se acercó también al objeto.

- ¿Una guitarra? - Preguntó sosprendida.

- ¿Una qué? - Dijo Ron sin entender de lo que hablaba Hermione.

- ¡Una guitarra! - Repitió con una sonrisa - Eso que estás viendo es una guitarra, Ron. Un instrumento.

El pelirrojo se quedó viendo el instrumento un buen rato, hasta que se atrevió a tomarlo. Pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas y quedó maravillado. Nunca había visto algo así y pensó: ' ¡Pero como! un objeto como éste deberían haberlo inventado los amgos...es genial. '.

Pasaron horas en las que Ron se había sentado en el pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea. Aún seguía inspeccionando la guitarra sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Hermione supuso que le había gustado.

- Ron... - Pronunció Hermione desde la cocina. Tomó su varita que estaba encima de la mesa y se acercó. - Ron... - Volvió a llamar pero el chico no la escuchó. No se molestó, en lo absoluto, estaba feliz de que Ron por primera vez le gustaran cosas muggles.

- ¿Hermione desde cuando sabías que esto existía? Me lo hubieras dicho ¡ES GE-NI-AL! - Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- No pensé que te gustaría... - Dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos pero sin borrar la sonrisa. Lo miraba tiernamente, Ron parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo - Bueno, Ron, saldré a ver si hay gente por aquí, o si alguien nos está buscando... ¿Me acompañas?

No recibió una respuesta de vuelta, pero supuso que Ron quería quedarse con la guitarra .

- Ok, iré sola, gracias - Rió ante eso, y salió de la cabaña.

Ron se había obsesionado. Amaba esa cosa que, según Hermione, se llamaba guitarra. Estuvo muchas horas más tocándola, y frases llegaban a su mente. Comenzó a aprenderse los sonidos que salían del instrumento y los repetía. Y de un momento a otro: cantó. Pensó en lo que sentía, y lo mezcló junto con su voz y la guitarra.

- Esto es lo mejor.. - Pronunció emocionado. Había creado una canción. - ¡Hermione, amo la guitarra! - Se volteó para ver a la chica, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Frunció el ceño preocupado y volvió a llamarla - ¿Hermione?

Nadie contestó.

- Cuando vuelva... Le cantaré - Dijo decidido.

Ya era hora. Había llegado la hora de decirle todo lo que sentía a la chica de sus sueños, de por expresarse frente a ella. La había querido tantos años, y no podía olvidarla. A pesar de que estuviera con Lavender ( que por cierto, luego se había arrepentido mucho ) no había podido sacarla de su cabeza. Recordó la conversación de Hermione y Ginny y su ánimo bajó. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione está enamorada de Viky?, recordó el baile de navidad en 4to año, y la discución que tuvo con ella. ¡En verdad quería cuidarla!

Tomó nuevamente la guitarra y tocó.

La melodia que hacía era hermosa, es como si hubiera practicado por años, como si hubiera ido a un curso, pero no... todo lo hizo con amor.

_Perdóname, es que no puedo verte triste._

_No puedo permitir que te lastimen porque yo te quiero y sabes_

_que soy tu amigo, tu confidente y tus oídos._

_Pero no sabes que_

_tu suspiro al hablarme me desarma y me roba el corazón_

_me roba el corazón..._

_Pero no puedo confesarte lo que siento_

_porque no puedo, tengo miedo._

_Niña, con ésta canción quiero decirte que te quiero_

_Niña, y si la escuchas porfavor toca la puerta de mi corazón_

_Y no lo dudes porfavor, ven si me quieres._

_Niña, mi amor y mi amiga..._

_Dime que quieres_

_Pídeme el mar, o hasta el universo_

_Pero no pidas que sea tu amigo para toda la vida_

_Si no soy justo contigo , soy_

_justo con mi corazón._

_Todos los días invento excusas para verte, mi vida_

_Y ya no aguanto más_

_Y ya no puedo más._

_Pero no puedo confesarte lo que siento,_

_pero no puedo tengo miedo._

Dejó de cantar, dejó de tocar y suspiró. ÉL... el mismísimo Ronald Weasley había creado una canción. ¿Cuándo pensó que podría llegar a pasar? y esque por ella hacía hasta lo imposible. Y decidió cantársela, a ver si ella sentía lo mismo. La esperaría, llegaría y cantaría.

LA AMABA... tanto que sentía que su corazón explotaría, que nunca podría volver a querer como la quiere a ella.

- Bendito sea el día en que la conocí... - Pronunció, pero lo luego se sonrojó completamente pensando que no estaba solo.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas.

Estaba desesperado, Hermione no llegaba aún. ¿Había salido? ¿A donde? .Se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando.

Ya no podía seguir esperando, sabía muy bien que ella no llegaría. Algo le había pasado...

...

Hoola! me ausenté demasiado tiempo pero aqui estoy continuando el fic :) mañana subo el cap 6 (: espero que les guste.


	6. La Verdadera cara de Viktor Krum

**CAPITULO 6: " LA VERDADERA CARA DE VIKTOR KRUM "**

_He buscado en mi corazón algún rincón donde no estés y no lo he encontrado. He buscado por todos los rincones de mi alma algún sitio donde no estés y no lo he encontrado._

Había salido de la cabaña llevando lo mismo con lo que había entrado: su mochila, sólo que ésta vez la había llenado de algunas provisiones por si se perdía una vez más. Sabía perfectamente que cuando lo encontraran, a él y a Hermione, volvería a reponer todo lo que se había comido.

Muchas horas sin saber de Hermione lo volvían loco. No tenía idea lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso sólo se había marchado sin él? ¿Lo había dejado solo?

- No, ella no es así - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba entre los árboles buscando una señal.

El cielo se había oscurecido, y esa noche la luna se veía inmensa, iluminaba gran parte del bosque. Aún así Ron no se separaba de la herencia que le dejó Dumbledore.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre los inmensos árboles, nunca pensó perderse en él... Sabía que tenía que buscar a Hermione, algo le decía que ella estaba en peligro y que debía llevar lo más rápido posible.

Y de pronto pasó.

A lo lejos se divisó una cabaña, más grande de la que habían encontrado anteriormente. Se acercó más para saber que pasaba, algo le decía que tenía que ir. Pudo ver dos siluetas en el patio y escuchar algunas voces.

- Hay, amorr mío, al fin estamos juntos ¿No?, perrro...que pena que tenga que usarrr magia contigo - Dijo una voz de hombre, luego de soltar una risa.

Esa voz... -Pensó Ron.

Esa voz la conocía, pero ¿De donde?

Se asomó un poco más para poder ver quien era y se dio cuenta. También estaba Hermione ahí parada, sin poder hacer nada.

- ¿ Tú ? - Dijo Ron sin poder creerlo. No supo medir su voz cuando el hombre habló de nuevo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - Preguntó.

Ron se escondió detrás del árbol más cercano, sin querer ser visto por el mismísimo Viktor Krum.

- Tiene a Hermione... - Dijo Ron en un susurro. Y la rabia lo invadió. ' _Estás jugando con lo más importante que tengo, Viky _' - Dijo en su mente el pelirrojo. Apretó su varita fuertemente y de ella salieron chispas verdes. Se sobresaltó a tal acto, ¿Cómo es que ahora sí se puede ocupar magia?

Y luego se puso a pensar... ¡Tenía que rescatarla! Obviamente Hermione estaba bajo la maldición Imperius.

Las figuras de Viktor y Hermione ya no estaban en el patio de la cabaña, seguramente habían entrado. Ron aprovechó para acercarse más hasta llegar a la puerta de ésta, y pudo escuchar a Krum hablándole a la castaña.

- Amorr irré cambiarrme de rropa para que tengamos una cena especial ¿Qué te parrrece? - Preguntó sin tener una respuesta alguna - ¡Dije ¿QUE TE PARRECE? - Gritó y Hermione le respondió debilmente.

- M-me parece b-bien...

- Así me gusta... Que mal que no quisiste querrerrme, Herrrmione, te lo adverrtí, perro tú no hiciste caso...No... Prreferriste quedarrte con ese pelirrojo estúpido - Rió ante ese comentario. Y luego se escucharon pasos.

Ron miró por la ventana y vio a Hermione sentada en un sofá muy afligida, pero de pronto ella lo vio a él y su cara cambió a sorpresa y miedo. Trató de decirle que se marchara, que su vida era primero, que ella saldría de esto pero que él se fuera... no podía hacerlo. Y como conocía muy bien a Ron, sabía que él no se iría fácilmente.

- Alohomora...

El pelirrojo entró a la cabaña silenciosamente, y se acercó a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué saliste sin mi? Sabía que te había pasado algo... Vámonos, Herm - Le susurró siempre estando alerta por si Viky aparecía.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione, por favor! - Le suplicó para que se levantara y se fueran lo más rápido de ahí.

La castaña lo miró suplicante y le dijo.

-Vete, Ron...

- No, no me iré sin tí - Dijo Ron secándole la lágrima de la cara de Hermione con su mano - Vamos, pronto volverá ese idiota y...

Pero no pudo terminar ya que una voz en su espalda lo interrumpió.

- Weasley, al fin llegas... Herrmione y yo te estabamos esperrando - Dijo Krum con una sonrisa, y antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo él levantó la varita y dijo: - ¡Crrucio!

Inmediatamente Ron sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, cayó al suelo y comenzó a moverse. No, no quería gritar no quería mostrarse débil, por ninguna manera.

- Crrucio - Volvió a pronunciar Krum, y luego rió burlonamente.

Se acercó a Hermione quien seguía llorando, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dijo:

- ¿No te gusta verr a este estúpido asi verrdad?... Descuida, amorr, no lo verrás más - Y luego la besó.


	7. No Quiero Perderte

**Capítulo 7: " No Quiero Perderte "**

_La mujer que yo amo... es un poco tierna bastante educada, muy inteligente, no la veo anticuada, tampoco es moderna y es bastante amiga de toda la gente._

Ron había pasado la noche sentado en una silla. Viktor lo había amarrado a ésta y le había robado la varita, no podía hacer nada. No había dormido en toda la noche sólo se había dedicado a pensar, a pensar como iba a desatarse de esa silla, de como saldrían él y Hermione de ahí.

Se escucharon unos pasos y unos segundos más tarde Viktor Krum se encontraba en el living de la cabaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ron que estaba cabizbajo no levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, le repugnaba.

- ¡Buenos días, pobrrretón! - Dijo muy entusiasta, esperó unos minutos y Ron no contestó - Dije... ¡Buenos días! - Volvió a repetir levantando su varita en dirección al pelirrojo - ¡Crrucio!

Ron comenzó a retorcerse en la silla pero no, no quería gritar, no quería mostrarse débil en frente de su enemigo, pero era inevitable, ya estaba muy débil.

Krum estaba cerca de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. Ron sólo lo miró desafiante, mientras su respiración aumentaba en velocidad.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? - Le preguntó Ron mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Déjalo, Viktor! - Se escuchó la voz de Hermione que hablaba desesperada. Viktor dejó de torturar a Ron y miró a la castaña.

- Ah... Ya desperrtaste, mi amorr - Se acercó y la abrazó haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado - Vamos a desayunarr.

La invitó a sentarse, ella obedeció mirando a Ron muy preocupada, se veía muy mal. Viktor preparó un exquisito desayuno con magia, desayuno que Hermione comió por obligación. De pronto pensó y supuso que Ron debía tener hambre.

Tomó una tartaleta de manzana y se levantó para darle de comer a Ron. Viktor contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

- Herrmione... - La llamó. Ella no le hizo caso.

Se arrodilló ante el pelirrojo y trató de darle de comer, pero él negaba con la cabeza.

- HERRMIONE... - Volvió a repetir Krum. Ella se voltió y lo vio levantado de la mesa - Ven a sentarte yo me encargaré de ese idiota.

- No lo llames...

- ¡Lo llamo como quierro!... ahorra ven a sentarrte... - Acto seguido tomó un pedazo de pan duro y se lo lanzó a Ron en la cabeza - Listo - Miró a Hermione - Y tú... no me obligues a usarr magia contigo. Ya hablamos sobrre esto... dejarré al pelirrrojo mientrras tú cumplas con tu parrte - Hermione asintió cabizbaja. Ron levantó la mirada ¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Hermione se iba a dejar manipular por Krum con tal de que lo deje a él libre?

Viktor se levantó y se acercó a Ron, lo miró por un momento con repugnancia y luego le dió una bofetada.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, pero de pronto se fijó en algo. Krum había dejado la varita de Ron y la de ella encima de la mesa. Tenía dos opciones:

1. Tomar las varitas, aturdir a Viktor y liberar a Ron para que se fuera.

2. Seguir viendo como Viktor torturaba al pelirrojo.

Era obvio. Sin pensarlo una vez más tomó las varitas rápidamente y con la suya apuntó a Krum.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - Dijo Hermione haciendo que la varita de Krum volara al otro lado de la habitación. Y rápidamente volvió a pronunciar - Confundus...

Viktor cayó al suelo, despierto aún con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

- Hermione ¿qué haz hecho? - Preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo.

- Tienes que irte, Ron, antes de que el hechizo se valla - Dijo Hermione desatando las cuerdas que amarraban firmemente a Ron a la silla. Cuando estuvo libre el pelirrojo éste la abrazó.

- Vámonos juntos, tenemos que escapar y pedir ayuda - Le dijo, pero Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

- No, Ron, quiero que tú te salves... - Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse bajando por sus mejillas - Él nos iba a matar a los dos...

- Por lo mismo, vámonos, escapemos, ¡RAPIDO! - Gritó Ron. Hermione miró a Krum quien ya se estaba mejorando del hechizo que le había lanzado la castaña. Tomó la mano del pelirrojo y pudieron salir de la cabaña.

Trataron de correr entre los árboles, Ron estaba muy débil eso tardaba la fuga de los dos, pero Hermione no soltaba su mano, no.. si no que la tomaba aún más fuerte.

No habían corrido mucho, sólo habían llegado a un lado de un acantilado (cerca de la cabaña) cuando se escuchó:

- ¡Incarcerous!

Krum se había recuperado del hechizo e hizo que unas cuerdas ataran a Ron, quien cayó al suelo.

- ¡HAZ IDO MUY LEJOS, HERRMIONE! - Gritó Krum - ¡Expelliarrmus! - La varita de Hermione voló muy lejos y Viktor se acercó rápidamente. La tomó del pelo y le puso la varita en el cuello. Hizo que se acercaran más al borde del acantilado.

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, IMBÉCIL! - Gritaba Ron tratando de sacar las cuerdas que apretaban su cuerpo.

No, no podía perderla, tenía que hacer algo.

Krum miró fijamente al pelirrojo, mientras Hermione lloraba.

- Haz perrdido, estúpido pelirrojo...

Sólo bastó un empujón y Hermione resbaló...

- ¡NOOOOOO!

Ron pensó que eso no podía ser real, Hermione no podía haber caído en el acantilado, no podía ser. Las lágrimas se asomaron rápidamente, y la rabia lo invadió.

- Ahora es tu turrno, Weasley... - Dijo Krum apuntándolo con la varita.

_' Ya he muerto... Sin Hermione he muerto en vida... ' _


	8. Nuestro Super Héroe

Capítulo 8: " Nuestro Super Héroe "

_Quizá en el mundo habrá mujeres igual de bellas, pero en mi corazón ya no habrá otra igual que ella..._

' _Ok, ha llegado mi final y nunca pude decirle a mi mejor amiga que la amo. ¿De que sirve seguir viviendo si la razón por la que seguía ya no estará? Será mejor...' _Decía Ron en su mente, y así fue como lentamente cerró los ojos esperando el final de todo. Pero...

- Baja el arma estás detenido... - Esa voz llegó como en un sueño, por un momento Ron pensó que eso era - Ok, eso lo vi en una película muggle.

- ¡Harry! - '_Ok... esa voz...' _Ron abrió los ojos y los vió. Su mejor amigo Harry Potter se encontraba ahí con su escoba apuntando con su varita a Viktor Krum y no estaba solo, con él estaba Hermione.

- Oh si, ¡Expelliarmus! - Gritó Harry, y rápidamente la varita de Krum voló.

- ¡POTTER! - Gritó con furia Viktor Krum, no había podido matar a ninguno de los dos y ahora iba a ser encerrado en Azkaban.

Ron miraba maravillado. Nunca había estado tan feliz y emocionado al ver el trabajo que ejercía su mejor amigo.

Harry y Hermione bajaron de la escoba, esta última un poco miedosa, y el pelinegro corrió a seguir a Krum que estaba a punto de desaparecerse.

Hermione acortó la distancia con el pelirrojo, inmediatamente le tomó el rostro y lo besó en la mejilla, y acto seguido comenzó a desatarlo.

Y de pronto los aurores comenzaron a llegar y entre todos se pusieron en campaña para ayudar a Harry quién sólo daba órdenes de lo que había que hacer.

- Debes mantener silencio, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado - Comentó Harry en dirección a Viktor Krum - ok no... eso también lo vi en una película muggle.

Ron miraba a Hermione, no la perdía de vista y de un momento a otro no se contuvo más y la abrazó, pero no fue un abrazo como los demás, fue un abrazo especial, la levantó del suelo y la apretó fuerte.

- Hermione, pensé que te perdería - Mencionaba mientras la giraba. La castaña respondió al abrazo con entusiasmo y le dijo:

- Yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti...

Ron se detuvo y la miró. No sabía que decirle, era tan maravilloso saber que estaba viva, sin un rasguño.

- Dime, ¿que pasó? - Preguntó impaciente, no se explicaba por qué ella seguía allí, pero estaba bastante feliz por eso.

- Bueno, Viktor me empujó, creí que moriría Ron... - Comenzó a decir Hermione, y abrazó nuevamente al pelirrojo sin soltarlo esta vez - y cuando pensé que era el final unos brazos me tomaron... Harry - Dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento su mejor amigo se le acercó y fue su turno de abrazar al pelirrojo.

- Ron, amigo ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó enseguida - Creí que nunca íbamos a encontrarlos, tenía a casi todo el ministerio buscándolos. Ni siquiera Kreacher lo consiguió... Fue un reto difícil, aunque...

- Gracias - Le interrumpió Ron y los dos se estrecharon en otro abrazo. Ron estaba muy agradecido con su mejor amigo, cuantas veces lo había salvado y esta era otra para su colección - Por salvarla... - Le dijo.

Hermione se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

- Y a mí claro ... -Continuó diciendo. Harry rió.

- No me lo agradezcas...- Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ron, sabía que su amigo estaba muy enamorado de la castaña. Aunque haberla salvado no fue solamente por él, si no que porque es su mejor amiga, su hermana, y no permitiría que le hicieran algo. - ¿Que haría yo sin mis mejores amigos? - Dijo Harry tratando de disimular un poco que estaba emocionado.

- ¡CHICOS! - Dijo Hermione antes de ponerse a llorar.

Al fin la pesadilla había terminado, al fin los habían encontrado. Y cuando pensó que todo se acababa, había llegado una luz de esperanza. Como en muchas ocasiones, el super héroe de la historia había aparecido, y estaba feliz de que fuera así.

- A si que... como los encontré, supongo que Ron me dejará casarme con su hermana después de la navidad... - Dijo Harry rápidamente arrastrando las palabras, cuando sacaba una escoba más para Ron, y que éste llevara a Hermione.

' _Ok, el super héroe de esta historia es un sin vergüenza...pero bueno, es mi mejor amigo' _- Dijo Ron en su mente cuando Hermione se aferraba al pelirrojo, y Harry y él dieron una patada al suelo, y volaron desapareciéndose en el cielo.

Chicas notaron que a Ron se le ha pegado una nueva palabra? OK jajaja :D ; espero que les guste, DEJEN REVIEWS para que pueda continuarla o si no no me dan ganas :( besos, gracias a las que pasan a leer siempre. Besos!


	9. Deseos de Navidad

Capítulo 9: " Deseos de Navidad "

_Desde que te conci no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, desde que te conocí los segundos sin ti se volvieron horas, los minutos días..._

A penas se habían aparecido en la Madriguera escucharon gritos de alegría y unos brazos que los rodearon. Ron fue abrazado y besado inmediatamente por su madre y Hermione abrazada por sus padres. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo por lo que la señora Weasley los hizo callar a todos y los hizo pasar a la casa. Como siempre había preparado una rica comida para todos. En la mesa, los padres de Ron y los padres de Hermione agradecieron a Harry por todo el esfuerzo de encontrarlos.

- Oh, no fue nada... - Dijo Harry un poco cohibido.

- Si, eso también lo vio en una película muggle - Dijo Ron y él junto a sus dos amigos rieron.

Una semana había pasad desde el rescate de él y Hermione. Su madre día tras día lo atendía como un rey, y le preparaba sus comidas favoritas.

La fiesta de naviadad llegó. Era el gran día, y se sentía como aquel día en que esperaba la llegada de su amiga. Estaba nervioso, incómodo. Se había puesto un traje, no era el de su tía Tessi, no, si no que uno que con sus mismos ahorros había comprado. En su cada todos estaban vestidos de traje, ya que la señora Weasley había insistido en que debían verse bien esa navidad.

La casa estaba hermosa. La habían adornado con cosas de navidad. Fred y George habían encantado a un Santa Claus de juguete para que persiguiera y golpeara a Bill por toda la casa diciendo : _"¡Te haz portado mal este año, niño malo!"_. Todos reían, menos Bill que estaba muy molesto. Y desde que el pelirrojo había vuelto, su madre lo había protegido de todas las travesuras de los gemelos.

Salió al jardín para tomar aire. Adentro todos reían y tomaban hidromiel. El aire de afuera era cálido, por primera vez en muchos días la noche no estaba fría. Llevó inconcientemente las manos a sus bolsillos, mirando al cielo y una cajita en uno de ellos lo hizo recordar... Aquella cajita pequeña era el regalo de navidad de Hermione. La abrió delicadamente y en ella se encontraba una cadena en forma de corazón que tenía unas letras brillantes que decían " Ron Y Hermione. Amigos Para Siempre " .

Había tenido una semana para poder pensar en lo que sentía y ya había decidido. Sabía que no tenía ninguna chance con su mejor amiga, y eso tendría que seguir siendo, sólo su amiga.

- ¿Ronald?

Guardó rápidamente la cajita en su bolsillo y se voltió. Ahí estaba Hermione.

- Wow... - Mencionó Ron. No pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza - Te vez hermosa...

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Tú estás muy guapo, Ron - Dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo se cohibiera. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas de inmediato.

- Ron, Hermione, entren, vamos a cenar - Dijo la Señora Weasley desde la puerta de la madriguera muy sonriente.

Entraron y se sentaron. Como siempre Molly había preparado una cena maravillosa, que hasta a los papás de Hermione les gustó. Comían gustosos, todos hablando con todos.

Ron no podía dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan hermosa... pero sólo tenía que mirarla como una amiga.

- Pss...

Ron miró a su derecha y a su lado estaba Fred, y a su izquierda George. " _Ok, esto no está bien_ " - Pensó.

- ¿Qué haces mirándola como estúpido? - Preguntó Fred.

- Eso te sale muy natural, pequeño Ronnie, pero ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y ya? - Dijo George del otro lado.

- ¿De que hablan? - Dijo Ron muy irritado.

- Hay, hermanito... hasta los gnomos del jardín saben que mueres por Hermione - Dijo Fred haciendo que Ron se atragantara con un pedazo de pollo.

Comenzó a toser sin parar y toda la atención se centró en él. Y cuando todos lo rodearon se levantó y se fue al jardín nuevamente, no quería hacer más el ridiculo en frente de Hermione, ni de los padres de ella. " Gracias par de copias " - Dijo en su mente.

De pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba y se colocaba a su lado.

- ¿Quieres estar solo? - Pregutó Hermione mirándolo tiernamente. Ron negó con la cabeza. La castaña suspiró - ¿Recuerdas esto? - Le preguntó mostrando un pequeño bolso que traia colgado en su hombro.

- ¿Aún lo tienes? - Dijo Ron asombrado.

- Si... lo quise conservar. Es muy útil.

Era el bolso que haía ocupado Hermione cuando los tres habían huído para esconderse de mortífagos el año de la última guerra.

- Por cierto... - Dijo Herm mirándolo fijamente - Tengo dos regalos para ti - Abrió su pequeño bolso y sacó un enorme paquete envuelto en un papel de navidad muggle.

- ¿Esto es para mi? - Preguntó asombrado de que fuera un regalo tan grande.

- Claro que si - Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, emocionada por que Ron abriera el regalo. Y eso hizo.

Comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, y de la caja que la envolvía apareció una guitarra. Ron abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione rió ante ese acto.

- Her- Hermione, es-es...

- Una guitarra, si, Ronald.

- Wow! - Estaba tan emocionado que la abrazó con fuerza. Le había gustado mucho ese objeto y nunca creyó que iba a poder tener uno. Y de pronto recordó la pequeña cajita en su bolsillo.

- Yo también tengo un regalo para tí - Dijo Ron buscando en su bolsillo. Se la entregó con una sonrisa. - Feliz Navidad.

- Gra... - Comenzó diciendo con una sonrisa, pero luego esta se borró al ver las letras de la cadenita en forma de corazón. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le preguntó : - ¿Amigos para siempre?

- Mmm, s-si... - Respondió Ron sin entender.

Hermione suspiró y guardó la pequeña cajita en su bolso. Lo miró detenidamente por un momento.

- Este era el segundo regalo, Ron... - Se aceró levntamente y lo besó.

Ron no podía creer lo que pasaba pero respondió el beso con mucha emoción. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, no podía creer que eso se volviera a repetir. Estaba probando esos labios, esos labios que lo tenían loco hace mucho. Los estaba probando de nuevo.

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró por un segundo, luego volteó y se dispuso a caminar.

El pelirrojo estaba petrificado, pero no podía dejarla ir, no podía volver a pasar lo mismo que en la guerra final.

Tomó la guitarra y se puso a cantar.

_Perdóname, es que no puedo verte triste._

_No puedo permitir que te lastimen porque yo te quiero y sabes_

_que soy tu amigo, tu confidente y tus oídos._

_Pero no sabes que_

_tu suspiro al hablarme me desarma y me roba el corazón_

_me roba el corazón..._

_Pero no puedo confesarte lo que siento_

_porque no puedo, tengo miedo._

_Niña, con ésta canción quiero decirte que te quiero_

_Niña, y si la escuchas porfavor toca la puerta de mi corazón_

_Y no lo dudes porfavor, ven si me quieres._

_Niña, mi amor y mi amiga..._

Hermione volteó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba sorprendida, por un momento pensó que entre ellos no podía pasar nada.

Ron se acercó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y le dijo:

- Te amo Hermione Granger. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, y pensé que entre nosotros no había nada... no podía llegar a pasar nada y... - Suspiró. - Feliz Navidad.

Acarició su mejilla y la besó. Siempre había querido besar a su mejor amiga, hubo tantos momentos en que tuvo la tentación pero se contuvo. Pero no, ahora era diferente, ahora fue atrevido, y su amiga en ese momento le respondía el beso con emoción, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. De pronto el ritmo de ese beso se hizo más rápido, estaba lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir si no hasta ahora.

Se separaron por un momento y luego se abrazaron.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo - No dejaba de decir Ron.

- Te amo, te amo te amo - Repitió Hermione, y el corazón de Ron se aceleró mucho más de lo normal. La miró fijamente y le dijo:

- Hermione... Esperé una eternidad para esto... o eso me pareció pero.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Le preguntó nervioso de la respuesta.

La castaña suspiró, acarició la mejilla de Ron mirándolo como casi siempre lo hacía, con ternura mezclada con sentimientos ocultos.

- Claro que si, mi amor - Le respondió. El corazón de los dos casi se salía de sus pechos, y Ron estaba feliz de poder hablar de lo que sentía.

Entraron a la madriguera felices, pensando que estarian haciendo los demás y llegaron justo cuando Harry se arrodillaba ante Ginny con el anillo y le pedía que se casaran. Ginny aceptó encantada y se besaron. Todos aplaudieron con emoció y la señora Weasley lloraba. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja y luego dejaron que los demás lo hicieran.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione, no podía creerlo, estaba muy feliz de lo que pasaba. Su mejor amigo se iba a casar con su hermana, y él estaba con la mujer que amaba.

De pronto toda la atención se posó en las manos de los dos, y nadia habló nada, hasta que Ron se adelantó.

- Hermione y yo... Somos novios - Pronunció cuando sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Y la señora Weasley que había parado de llorar, lo hacía de nuevo.

- ¡Si! - Gritó Harry haciendo que todos se voltearan a él - Es que.. estoy muy feliz - Dijo algo cohibido.

Salieron al patio con copas de hidromiel, las chocaron y se felicitaron. Todo era hermoso, las luces de navidad alumbraban la oscuridad, y se veían muy felices.

- ¿Sabes? - Le dijo Ron a Hermione quien lo abrazaba con fuerza - Cuando pequeño salía al jardín a mirar la estrella más brillante y pedirle mis deseos de navidad. Pero... hoy no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué?_ -_ Preguntó Hermione sin comprender

Ron miró a la castaña y le dijo:

- Por que tengo lo que quiero...

Luego se besaron. Y pensar que el pelirrojo se había hecho la idea de que serían amigos. Su deseo de navidad era verla feliz, aunque él no estuviera con ella. Pero no tenía por qué pedir eso esta vez, no, porque ella lo quería y era de verdad... No lo podía creer, pero estaba pasando... La amaba, ahora más que nunca.

- Espera... - Dijo Hermione buscando la pequeña cajita en su bolso - Esto tiene que cambiar... - Tomó su varita y de pronto las letras que se encontraban ahí se revolvieron formando un " Ron Y Hermione. Novios Para Siempre "

" Ok... Estoy perdido de amor por Hermione Granger "


End file.
